The Apartment
by lsnemobob4
Summary: This started as a one shot, but I got some good reviews telling me to continue it (thanks guys) so I'm going to keep updating. This is set in the Pretty Little Liars world, without A threatening everything, where Aria and Ezra are together and be is still her teacher. It's mostly a sexy piece, but with actual storyline in later chapters. Rated M for obvious lemons
1. Chapter 1

I found myself at Ezra's apartment. We always met at his apartment. I was exciting doing it on his desk at school, but after the time the principal almost caught us Ezra was getting paranoid. So I had to circle his block three times to make sure nobody I knew was around, before sneaking up to his apartment. I loved his apartment though, it was our own private sanctuary.

It had been five days since we'd managed to sneak a chance to see each other. I arrived at his door and he hastily dragged me inside, shutting the door and pushed me against it. His mouth found mine with heated hunger. Being away from him, not touching or feeling him, it felt worse than being starved of food for weeks. The hollow ache in your stomach. And when his mouth was on mine, his hands travelling up and down my body, it felt so much better than water in a drought. He filled me, intoxicated me with his scent. He was part of me. Being without him was like being without my arm. I needed him.

"Oh God, Aria, I've missed you so much" he murmured against my mouth.

His hard, teacher's hands explored my body. They stroked my chest. Felt my waist. Claimed my hips. They found their way to my legs, his nails grazing against my bare thighs. One hand hooking my right leg up to his hip, pushing himself between me. The other cupping my ass with heated possession, pressing me harder against him. My hands found their way to his soft, brown hair, gripping it between my fingers while his mouth started exploring. Trailing butterfly kisses along my jaw, making me tingle as his teeth grazed my neck. My back arched into him and I felt him smile against my collar bone. He pulled back and lifted his hands to the hem of my vest top. Lifting it up and over my head. He gazed at me, and his eyes were so full of love it made my heart swell. I pulled him back to me, crushing my mouth to his with added hunger, while my hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall to the soft carpeted floor and fingered the contours of his chest, feeling the hair beneath my fingers, loving every inch of him.

Before I knew what was happening he had lifted me, crushing himself between my legs, so my skirt came up to my waist. Giggling, I pushed it down. He turned and walked the short distance to his double bed, and threw me down carefully. I looked at him and slipped my black lace bra off while he finally removed his jeans. His eyes lit with excitement as he pulled my skirt off. He knelt at the end of the bed, his mouth meeting my legs. Moving further and further up my thighs until he slipped my knickers off and his mouth finally met me.

_Fuck. _I exploded. I had needed him to taste me for too long. My hands found their way to the top of his head and knotted themselves in his hair. My back arched up as he filled me with pleasure, making me moan "oh God" and "Ezra" repeatedly. I could feel the smile against me every time he was met with a thrilling response. I thought I was done for, every part of me was ignited and I was ready to explode. Until he stopped. I opened my eyes to find him hovering over me, with that fucking gorgeous smile that turns my insides out, and that teasing cheeky gleam in his eyes. I knew he was about to slam himself into me, so before he knew what I was doing I flipped him over, straddling him and smiled my own cheeky smile at him. Taking his length in my hands, teasing him, making him need me like I needed him. Finally sliding myself onto him filling myself with his perfect fit. I rested my hands on his chest and locked eyes with him, biting my lip to stop m1yself from making the noise he enjoyed so much. His gaze filled me with joy and I let go. Grinding, and moaning, seeing his face filled with excitement and pleasure. I loved being able to do that. His hands found my ass again, his favourite part of me, as he sat up and met my mouth again. Kissing me passionately, ferociously. His lips moved to my chest, kissing every inch of it, nibbling my nipples. I fucking needed this so much. He flipped me over wrapping my legs around his waist, cradling me in his arms, pressing his chest against mine. He fucked me hard, and rough, the way we both liked it. My legs tightened around his waist and he gripped my hands about my head. His right hand keeping them there as his left travelled to my chest, thumbing over my nipple. His hand trailed down me, as he pushed into me harder and harder, cupping my ass before we finally exploded in ecstasy and pleasure. Together. Gasping for our breaths with his head on my chest and my hands stroking his hair, I knew this is where I always wanted to be. He leaned up above me, resting on his elbows, looking at me in the way that would always kill me. "God, I love you. I wish you could be here every day." I smiled at his words, stroking his face. His face that was so filled with love and hunger for me. I responded with a simple "I love you too, babe." Our mouths met each other again, softly and lightly this time. It was a kiss that should demolish the world. So full of love and passion. It made my heart hurt and explode. The same feeling I had every time he touched me. He moved off of me and we cuddling, sharing the real love we had for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm going to carry this on as a series as often as I can. This is another chapter like the last, I'll be adding more story to it soon. Please keep reviewing **

I woke up first. Ezra's right arm draped across my hip, his left arm stretched beneath his head in what looked like an unbelievably uncomfortable position. We'd both fell asleep naked, as usual, twisted together like the roots of a tree. I turned over to look at his sleeping face, carefully so not to wake him. He looked so vulnerable when he was away from the world. This was a softness he only allowed me to see. To everyone else he was guarded, not that they would know with the gorgeous smile he flashed often. I grazed his face with my fingertips, feeling the slight stubble he grew because he knew I was partial to it. I smiled at him even though he couldn't see. Seeing his face always made me smile.

I let my hand trail down his side, caressing his skin, before landing on his morning wood. I smiled deviously. I loved waking him up like this. I started by lightly stroking his length, watching him stir as this started waking him up. Eventually, I moved my mouth down, flicking my tongue onto the end, and around. That woke him up. I took the end in my mouth, while still stroking it with my hand. "Oh, god, Aria" I heard him moan. I felt his hand make its way to my thick, brown hair and grab it slightly, not enough to hurt. I carried on stroking, and moving my mouth, until he eventually exploded for me. Wiping my mouth I sat up onto my knees and smiled down at his satisfied face. He sat up and kissed me, tasting himself.

"Good morning to you, too, gorgeous" he said breathing against my ear. His hand found its way to the back of my neck, stroking the hair that rested at the nape. "I think I need to taste you too now" he said smiling. Before I knew what was happening he'd grabbed my hips and pushed me to lay on my back. Hovering over me, he kissing me gently, teasing me, while his hand caressed my nipple and his other parted my legs. He slipped one finger, then two into my hot, wet tightness. I was always wet for him and he knew it. "Ready for me are you?" he uttered against my lips, moving his finger slowly in and out, teasing me. I think he took moan as a yes because his fingers disappeared from inside me, and his mouth left my mouth. I looked down to find him smiling at me, with a slight devious glint to his heavenly, dark brown eyes, before his mouth met me suddenly. It was such a shock I moaned instantly. His tongue flicking, caressing, making me cum. Hard. But he didn't stop, he carried on, using one hand to tease my nipple, the other to stroke the top of my wetness. It was all too much, and all not enough. I needed his mouth on mine and him inside of me.

He made me cum again and again. And he finally finished, kissing me gently while I tried to get my breath back. "More" I moaned against his lips. I felt him smile and run a hand down my thigh, grabbing my ass and lifting me up to him.

And then placing it back on the bed. I opened my eyes to look at him, a question all over my face.

"Aria. Look at the time, we need to get ready. Fast. And go" He said with a disappointed tone to his voice.

"You can say the real meaning, Ezra. I need to get ready, fast, and go quickly" I said bringing my knees up to my face so I could rest my chin on them.

I felt his finger lift my chin up so I could look him in the eyes while he said "you know I'd have you here all day if I could. But not right now." I was about to protest when his finger placed itself on my lips "No, we can finish this on my desk at school later." And with that he got up and went to shower.

God, just the idea excited me. I wanted him inside me all the time. But he was right. I had to get up and leave before anyone had the chance to see me.

Later, I would make him explode harder than he had made me….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to up the age a little to college. Which is a little inconsistent to the first chapter but I hope it still works. Anyway, please read and review **** and thanks for the follows guys!**

His desk.

His fucking _desk. _The place that was forbidden in case we got caught. Which only made it ten times hotter. God, I loved his desk. The feeling of the wood as my ass grinded against it, while his "wood" pulsed inside of me. It was all I could do not to think about it as I showered, it turned me on so much. I very nearly sorted myself out there and then. _No, down girl, you can wait, _I thought, and giggled. It was going to be a long, agonising wait. But god did I prefer how it felt to have his fingers, his tongue, his hard cock inside of me. _Fuck. _I was going to lose my mind in a haze of horniness.

I like to believe I dress for myself. As long as I like how I look, everyone else can go fuck themselves. I know I'm slightly attractive, and I know how to work my assets to my advantage. But that's for me and nobody else.

But what's the harm in using this to my advantage and teasing the guy I was fucking?

I dressed myself in his favourite grey tweed skirt. If I flicked it just right, at just the right time, you'd get a glimpse of the bottom of my ass cheeks. Which is what I wanted him to see. Next, I squeezed on a little black vest top which made my chest look, what was the word he used? Delicious.

Class was slow, Spencer kept asking me why I bailed on her last night, when she'd asked me to come and look at her English essay. I'd kept my relationship a secret, even from my best friends. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but right now having the secret was a turn on. And if I'm being completely honest, I could not take yet another night of tales of the Spencer and Tony bedroom escapades. Right now, they were into role play. Some nights he was a cop and he handcuffed her to the bed when she was a bad, bad girl. Other nights, she was a maid and she'd tickle his dick with a feather duster. I didn't need to know that. I had my own sex life to indulge in.

Finally, literature rolled around. This was Ezra's class. The class we first met in, when my eyes met his across the classroom and….fuck, no that's cliché. He was just hot. And I have a thing for guys in ties, and I made it my mission to be under him. And then I fell in love with him. Sad, but true.

This class was my major, I loved English. And the teacher made it all the more enjoyable. He was just handing back our essays when he "dropped" one. Right next to my leg. As he bent down to pick them up, he let his fingers graze my thigh, and my breath caught. He knew I loved that. And he was playing with me. I was so turned on already and that didn't help. I bit my lip just before he looked up at me, catching my eye with that fucking cheeky glint. He smiled and said "sorry." My ass.

When class finally finished, I was tingling with excitement. I wanted him. I needed him. He left the room, and walked towards his office. I followed, my gaze falling on his amazing behind. What I'd give to have my nails digging into the skin covering it right now. The slow walk to his office was excruciating. He kept stopping to talk to other professors and I KNEW he was doing this on purpose. Tease. When he finally got in there, I ran in, slamming the door, locked it behind me and pulled the blind down to cover the window in case anyone got nosy.

"So" I said as I looked at him and cocked my head slightly to the side, smiling.

"Come on, come here" he murmured, sitting down in his desk chair and turning to face me. He stopped me just as I stood in front of him, and slid his hands straight up my skirt, fingering the bottom of my lace French knickers. His eyes were exploring my body, taking in every inch of me. Before eventually meeting my eyes. He pulled the gorgeous half grin on me.

"These need to go" he declared, slipping my panties down my legs, letting my step out of them. His hands we back under my skirt in an instant, grabbing my ass. One hand started wandering, finding its way to my clit. Rubbing, slowly, making my breath heavy and jagged. Standing up, his lips met mine in a kiss so heated it could melt ice caps. His fingers found their way inside me, feeling how wet he'd already made me, pushing back and forth slowly. I moved my mouth away from his, to see what I was doing, and moved to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down, revealing his tight blue boxers. You could see every inch of him, standing to attention just for me. I bit my lip, and moaned. _Fuck. _I needed him. I pushed my lips back onto him, tasting him.

"Now" I murmured against his lips.

"Technically" he started "fucking you here, on my desk, would be an abuse of my power"

I giggled as his lips grazed my neck.

"Well, maybe I should be the one spanking you this time" I volunteered.

He looked at me, taken aback. "God, I'd fucking love that."

And he was on me. Before I knew what was happening, he'd slipped his boxers off and had lifted me onto his desk. Finally, he pushed his hard cock inside me.

"Oh, fuck" I exclaimed, my nails digging in to his back. My mouth slightly biting his neck. His hands grabbing my bare ass as he pushed himself inside me harder and harder, lifting me slightly. His right hand found my breast, cupping it. His mouth found mine, as we moaned against each other.

He made me cum. Again, and again. We were much too amazing at this for our own good. He exploded inside of me, before resting me back towards his desk. Hovering over me. Breathing heavily. Our heavy breathing totally in sync with each other. I let him move out of me and back to his chair. And he just stared at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said after a few moments. I blushed, about to respond. But he put a finger to my lips and carried on. "No, let me finished. You're beautiful, and I don't tell you nearly as much as I should. I tell you that you're hot, you're sexy, and you're cute. And yes, while you are all of those things, above all, you are beautiful. Inside and out." I leaned down and kissed him. A soft, but passionate kiss. His hand resting on my thigh, in the way he knew would turn me on, but make me feel comforted all at the same time.

"I love you so much" I told him.

"I love you too" He replied "God, I fucking love you." He pulled me down onto his lap so I could straddle him. I kissed him hard. And felt him harden against me. Smiling against his mouth, I slipped myself back onto his cock. He gasped, clearly not expecting this, before that turned into a "Keep going." I carried on, riding him. Slowly. Our foreheads touching, our mouths meeting each other with our moans. We came together this time and stayed there for as long as we could. Eventually, we had to move to leave. Promising we'd see each other tomorrow night at his apartment.

God, I love him. I'm so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for following and reading my story. I haven't written in a while because of work and stuff so this might not be very good. I'm going to try and work on a none-sexy chapter soon I think. Please read and review **

We actually didn't get to see each other the next night. Or the next. It turned out he had a bunch of faculty meetings and family commitments he had to attend. We saw each other in class, obviously. Each class was filled with longing looks, sneaky touches and so much sexual tension the room should have exploded. But there was never any time after classes or later at night. Or even at the weekend. It took another week to have a night together.

So, I spent time with Spencer, which she felt was much needed. To be fair, she was right. I'd neglected my friends in the last six months since this relationship with Ezra started. I could see them at any time, I had to take what I could get with Ezra.

One night, a little before and Ezra were finally due to see each other again, we got onto the subject of sex. Shocker.

"So have you ever done the Teacher and stu-"Spencer started to ask?

"What?!" I demand. How could she know? She must have seen us. I must have slipped up. _Shit._

"Jesus" She responded "Chill. Me and Toby did it recently. And I know you're an English buff so I thought it'd be what you were into"

_Phew. _Shit. That was close. But of course she was on about her and Toby roleplaying. That's all she talked about.

"Sorry, the subject about teacher-student things is touchy. You know what happened with my dad." I explain.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Aria. You know I didn't mean anything by it" She replied.

"No, it's nothing." I smile at her worrying face, pushing her "its fine, stop worrying. You're a pile of neurosis"

I left her house that night safe in the knowledge that my secret was still that: a sexy secret. I drove over to Ezra's with a new sense of excitement filling me.

I let myself into the apartment with the key he'd slipped me recently.

"Babe?" I shouted, announcing my arrival.

"In here" he responded, his voice travelling from the bedroom. I smiled to myself. _The bedroom. Good boy. _After shutting the door off and shoving my sneakers to the side of the hall I made my way to the room, expecting to jump on him and surprise him. It had really been too long, and the ache was actually killing me. Instead of surprising him, he stood up as I got into the room. I tried to make my way to the bed but he put his hand up in a halting gesture.

"No" he said. "Turn around and face the wall." This was different. Seeing my confusing, he gave me a reassuring smile and said "trust me." So I obeyed. I turned around slowly. He came up behind me, putting his hands lightly on my waist and pushed me towards to wall so my face was slightly touching it.

"Now, I want you to put your hands above your head, with your palms flat against the wall. Don't move them, don't react, no matter what you feel or think, until I say it's ok. Got it?" I can hear the smile in his voice and decided to give in.

"Whatever you say, professor" I exclaimed, excited.

No more words were spoken for a while. I could just feel him behind me. His hand moving the hair from my neck. His lips placing themselves softly and kissing down to my shoulder. His hands travelling up and down my waist and hips, before lifting up my dress and cupping my bare ass. That broke the silence.

"No panties today? Good girl" I heard him smile into my neck. I giggled, hoping that was a good response. God, I wanted to turn around and touch him. I tried, but he grabbed my hand, placing it back on the wall, pressing his hard dick up against me.

"Now, now. What did I say about not moving?" He asked, before lightly tapping my ass with his other hand. "Should I stop?"

"No!" I protested a little too fast. "No, carry on. Please"

"As you wish" he replied, his lips back against my neck. His hand back on my ass. "Spread your legs for me." He commanded. I spread my legs and felt his fingers working their way towards the opening.

He sighed with satisfaction. "God, you're so wet for me."

At this point my heart was racing, my breath had quickened and my mind was whirling. I just wanted him inside me so much. But he was teasing. Rubbing. God, rubbing so lightly. But I couldn't move.

Finally, he slipped one finger inside me, slowly pushing in and out. Then a second finger. I really felt like I was about to explode. He hadn't touched me for so long that I was sure that this would make me cum. As soon as he got his first moan out of me he stopped. His hands moved back up to my waist and he turned me around, pushing me against the wall. His dick was pressing against, me and it was so hard. I just wanted it in my hand, in my mouth, inside me. I smiled, moving my hand down to the front of his jeans and stroked it.

"I think someone's happy to see me" I said happily. I loved making him hard.

"Oh, every part of me is happy to see you" He responded, before crushing his lips against mine. We stood there kissing for so long, my hands on his head and his hands on my waist, pressed up against each other. I loved kissing him. Almost as much as I loved fucking him.

Eventually, he lifted me and carried me over to the bed, setting me down and slipping my dress over my head. He took his jeans and underwear off and hovered over me.

"No" I said. He looked confused. Which was completely understandable, he'd just felt how wet he'd made me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him while twisted him so he was on his back, and quickly, threw one leg over so I was straddling him. "I meant no, I want you underneath me."

This made him smile and draw me down for a kiss.

"Fuck me" He demanded. His gorgeous, brown eyes penetrated me. I could feel everything he was feeling. He wanted me, as much as I wanted him. I kissed him again, slipping his hard dick inside me.

"Oh god" He moaned into my ear. His hands found my ass and grabbed it. Hard. His thrusts met mine. Harder, and harder. Moan after moan. I was nearly done when he flipped me over, wrapping my legs around his waist and smiling his cheeky smile at me "You're not done yet"

He pushed into me, harder.

"Oh fuck!" I moan. I was full of pleasure, and he was satisfying every need. Pushing every thought out of my head. He was all that was in my mind. Slowing down, letting me finish first, he finished inside me. Letting his head rest on my chest, his fingers stroking my nipples, he tried to get his breath back.

"Well, I have missed you" I announced. I hear him laugh softly against me. Still too out of breath to respond. His head finally lifted and he kissed my lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you too" He said finally. Before rolling off of me and pulling me into the crook of his arm, my leg draping over him. He kissed the top of my head. "I swear I want to touch you so much sometimes, I think it might kill me." I kiss his chest as a way of agreement.

We fell asleep this way. Naked, entangled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I haven't been able to upload anything or write anything properly for a while because of work. Hopefully this is good. This chapter is a two part one so the next one will be up in a few days. Please read and review?

"Babe, can you please slow down?!" I shouted, tripping over yet another log. All I got was a laugh in return, but he did slow down while I trudged through the mud to catch up with him. Today was one of the rare days we got together. This time, we got the whole weekend together, which was even rarer. This weekend he decided it was time to show me his little cabin in the woods. I've seen one too many horror films to be scared of this. Still, he reminded me that he used to come up here every weekend to write, and he's still alive.

I finally caught up to him and slipped my hand into his. If I was going to fall over again I was taking him with me.

"Is it much farther?" I demanded, trying to blow the hair from my face. I'd packed a practical backpack. All jeans and long sleeved tops - and sexy underwear for later – but I'd forgotten hair ties. So, I was forever shoving my stupid long hair out of my face.

Ezra turned to face me, pushing the few strands my blow didn't get behind my ear. "Not long now. You see the trail over there?" He pointed up ahead and I saw a small thin path, leading through a small gap of trees. "It's just at the top of there."

Great. A dark secluded area.

Thankfully, it was only another ten minutes before we arrived. We walked into a big opening, and though there was a lot of space, the cabin itself was quaint. It had a small porch with a typical rocking chair tucked into a corner. I could just see myself sitting there, playing the banjo. Stepping through the door the floorboards creaked, showing their age. There was an old pine smell. Not a musty one, but it reminded me of a wet forest. It was pretty nice, there was a small kitchen area with a sink which meant running water. Thank god! By that there was a fire place for warmth and cooking, with a small loveseat in front of it. But what really caught my eye was the bedroom at the back of the cabin. It was small, but perfect. There was a double bed shoved in, with a cosy duck feather quilt spread across it. Hanging above was a netting canopy. It was my dream. I turned to face him to see him dumping his backpack on the sofa, and smirking at me.

"What?" I asked sceptically.

"You haven't noticed the lack of a shower yet?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"What?!" I said, astonished. I looked around the cabin, checking to see if he was right. To my surprise I found a small bathroom. With no bath. Just a toilet and a sink. "Well, we can't really stay here can we?"

That just made him laugh more, making me scowl at him.

"Relax" he said, smiling. He walked over to me uncrossing my arms and wrapping his around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "There's a lake out back. That'll sort all your needs"

_My needs,_ I thought to myself. I have a lot of those. I looked him in the eye and gave him my most mischievous smile.

"Race you there" I announced, and took off, racing out of the door and round back. I shed my clothes quickly, removing my underwear and throwing them on the dirt. He made it outside just in time to see me jump in. The water was exhilarating after hours of walking. Not too cold, not too hot. I emerged to the surface, pushing my wet hair out of my face and daring him to jump in with, what I hoped, was my best _come hither _look.

"Come on. I need you to help with my _needs"_ I said with a smile. That did it. His clothes were off faster than mine were and he dove in. He was under the water for a while, and I started to panic, looking around. That's when I felt him. One hand trailing up my leg. The other met me, rubbing gently. His head popped up above the water, his lips finding mine in a hungry kiss. His fingers felt their way inside me, making me sigh with satisfaction. I reached my own hand under the water, rubbing his hard length.

Too soon, his lips broke away from mine, his fingers left me, feeling their way up my hip. I looked at him, pouting. Which only made him chuckle.

"Aria, as much as I would love to fuck you out here" He started "I think we're both too clumsy to not do some serious damage"

I looked at him slyly. Of course he was completely right. I was all for rough sex, but potentially dangerous sex was a different matter. But that didn't mean we couldn't still play. I grabbed his hand, putting it back between my legs, slipping his fingers back inside me.

"Yes, but carry on with what you were doing. It feels too good to stop" I instructed, and was happy when he immediately obliged. My hand was back on his length, rubbing up and down making him moan with pleasure. His lips were back, kissing my neck, as his fingers moved inside me, the water making it that much easier. I moaned, against him, pulling his body to me so my chest was pressed against his. His hand grabbed my ass pushing me harder against him. My head rested against his neck, biting softly, as his fingers carried on, making me cum. He removed his fingers once I'd exploded and kissed me gently.

"Time to eat" He announced. I looked at him wide eyed, with a big mischievous smile, which earned me a tap on the ass and a smile. "Not that, naughty girl. I'm cooking."

It was a disappointing answer, I was still horny as fuck, but I did love his cooking. I'd reward him later….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I hurt my hand I couldn't type**. **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review **

I sat in front of the fire place, in his shirt that's way too big for me, untangling my long, wet hair. The fire was nice after a long swim, I was actually freezing my ass off.

Ezra had left me on my own, while he made our dinner in the kitchen. The moments alone are the just bad for me. My brain wanders, and I start thinking about the worst things. This time I was wondering when this is going to all be over. The passion, the secrecy, the love. I figured he was going to realise he doesn't love me eventually, because everyone always does. And he'd move on to someone prettier and smarter. Someone better.

I sighed, and cursed myself for having these thoughts. I always think it's just me, that he must only be in this for one thing. But he's proven time and time again that he does love me. I feel it in his kisses. We're on fire. It wouldn't feel like that if it we both weren't in this. And then I think, I wouldn't ever want to change how this is. I love the secrecy, and the privacy, and the heat, and everything between us. It's just ours.

I glanced over to him, standing in front of the cooker, in just grey boxers just tight enough to show how perfect his little ass is. He's a perfect sculpture of beauty. My beauty. He must have sensed me staring because he stopped chopping the potatoes and turned, leaning his back against the counter and crossing his arms.

"If you're so interested, you could do this instead?" He offered, obviously meaning the cooking. But I smiled cheekily anyway, raising my eyebrow.

"Now, now Mr. We need to eat before I do you again" I responded. It's crude, but I got the smile I wanted.

"I could suggest something to eat…." He mumbled, but turned away, back to the food.

This was bliss. Our own private paradise in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to stay here forever. Alas, I knew we'd have to return to reality pretty soon, and his small apartment. So I didn't really want to waste any opportunity. I forgot untangling my hair, favouring the wet messy look, and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around my waist, and letting my hand feel his warm front.

"What's this?" He asked, putting the knife down and looking at my hands as they slide into the front of his boxers, touching the end of his cock ever so slightly.

"I decided I want you now" I demand. It's a small demand but it does the trick. He turns around in my arms, putting his hands on my ass and bringing his lips to mine. His kisses do something to me that nothing else can. They send a current through my entire body, setting me on fire. I kept one hand in the front of his boxers, stroking his length making it hard, while guiding one of his hands to the front of my small panties. I heard him moan against my lips as he rubbed me, making me wet.

"God, I love you in my t-shirts" He said, fingering the bottom of the top I was wearing "But this simply has to go."

He lifted the top over my head and through it somewhere in the room, so I was stood there almost naked except for the pants. He gazed down at my body in a loving, hungry way. I needed him. I always needed him. I brought my lips back to his, eager to be touching him. My hands touching every part of his body, before his hand led mine back to his hard cock, stroking it again. His hands found their way back to my ass, lifting and turning me so I was perched on the kitchen counted.

Slowly he slipped my knickers off, tracing butterfly kisses along my inner thigh. Bringing his lips back to meet my wetness he was greeted with a gasp from me. Using his tongue to massage, he tormented me with pleasure. My hands gripped his hair, needing more of him. But before I could finish he stopped, slipping out of his boxers and bringing me down to sit on his hard cock. Moving in and out, the counter against my back. His hands gripped me hard, my nails digging into his back as he made me moan and moan.

We exploded almost at the same time, our moans echoing each other. Abandoning the dinner, we grabbed a blanket and laid in front of the fire, tangled together skin against skin. We were silent, his fingers trailing softly against my back, his lips kissing my forehead every once in a while.

Those are the moments that remind me he loves me. We wouldn't be able to do that together if he didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again, I've been working ridiculous hours. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I am going to start working on more story and less sexy time. Maybe. If you want that? Please review and let me know? **

It was back to school, back to my flat, back to reality. We'd been home from the cabin for a week now and I was aching to be back there. It was so hard to see each other here again, we had to stay inside all the time. Away from the peering eyes. Away from the nosy fucks that would happily ruin our lives. But at the cabin, everything was ours. The trees, the lake, the entire area. Ours. The only plus side to being back was the shower. The first night back I took a long, hot shower scrubbing every inch of me. Washing the lake water out of my hair. It was a great reminder of what we'd done in it, but damn did I feel dirty.

I had no lectures this week, so I thought I'd get to see Ezra. But he was out of town for business so tonight was the first time I would see his pretty face again. I decided I'd surprise him when he got back with a fancy dinner and a fancy dress and my fancy new underwear. I went to his apartment early and set up. Letting some chicken marinate in lemon, cutting potatoes for home-made chips, and setting the table with nice black candles. It was all so romantic. I took a shower and curled my hair in the way he liked it, framing my face and accentuating its features. I was sat in my underwear in front of the mirror putting on red lipstick when he walked through the door. I had only had time to turn my head before he'd entered the room.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise" He said, looking at me smiling, taking in every part of me. I'd bought some lacy green (his favourite colour) underwear for the occasion. And they hugged me perfectly, making my chest look amazing, and my little ass as perfect as ever.

"Wait!" I said, jumping up. "I'm not ready yet!" I tried running to the bathroom to get dressed but he'd grabbed my arm.

"But, I need you. Look!" He said, looking at his crotch "I'm already so hard"

I brought my hand up to it, trailing ever so slightly. Before patting the top of it softy and kissing him on the mouth.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after dinner" I said, smiling and turning into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

"Oh shit. _You're _cooking? This'll be interesting" he said, laughing to himself. Hmph, my cooking wasn't that bad. I'd made this meal dozens of times. It would be fine. I slipped on my little dark forest green dress, leaving my feet bare. The dress hugged all the right parts, giving me the hourglass figure I wished I had, dipping at the chest to show a slight amount of cleavage. My aim was to tease.

I left the bathroom, and draped my arm on the doorframe, putting my other hand on my hip.

"So" I said, watching him turn around to look at me "Now, I'm ready"

He looked me up and down and lipped his lips.

"You look amazing, I could just eat you up" He said walking over to me. I let him kiss me, hard passionately. Before breaking away, putting my finger against his lips.

"Not yet Pumpkin" I said, smirking. I walked into the kitchen and tried to make dinner.

"Ok so the chicken's a _little _burnt" I said, scraping a black part off of one of my strips "But points for effort?"

He just laughed, which I took as a good sign.

Once dinner was finished, and all the plates were set nicely in the sink to soak, he turned around and leant against the counter. I take him all in. He was in my favourite sweater of his. Dark grey, fitted perfectly over his torso. With dark jeans he's perfect. Folding his arms across his chest, he smiled at me, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. I put my arms around his neck, while his linger at my back, stroking delicately.

"So" He started "Is it time now?"

I peck him on the lips, giggling. "Well I _was_ thinking we could watch a film or two. You know, we could always marathon the _Lord of the Rings_ seri-" I was cut off when his lips met mine. He was hungry. I was horny. I needed him badly. I broke away "But, there's also the Nightmar-" Again he cut me off, in a hot passionate kiss, our teeth banging together slightly out of fierceness.

I tried to speak again, which just earned a small tap on the ass, and a "shut up" murmured against my lip. He broke away and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bedroom, shutting the door behind us and pushing me against it. He pressed himself against me, hard. I could feel him poking into me through his jeans and my dress. I pushed him away, softly. He looked hurt, but I smiled pushing him further towards the bed so he could sit on it.

"Just sit, take off everything but your boxers" He looked at me curiously, but obliged. Once he'd finished undressing he leaned back on his hands eyeing me up.

"Your turn" He demanded. I slipped my dress off, over my head slightly messing my hair. Pushing it out of the way I looked at him, then looked down at his hard cock and bit my lip. I walked over to him and climbed on top not letting him lay down. I squeezed my legs tightly against him, feeling how hard he was between my legs. I moaned and brought him towards me, pressing him against me, kissing him hard. His hands found my hair and grabbed it tightly. That earned him a small sigh of pleasure. He smiled against my lips, our kisses getting messier the hornier we got. He unwound his hands, so he could unfasten my bra and slip it off. His lips met my nipple, kissing, teasing and then biting. Softly. _Fuck._ I pressed against him harder. His hand met the front of my panties, feeling the wetness through them, he was gently rubbing while I kept pressing against him.

"Enough" he exclaimed, flipping me off him and over so he could hover over me and slip my underwear off. His were off just as fast and he was inside me. Slowly at first. His hands up my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands moving to my hips as he pushed in and out slowly. His lips were on mine again, kissing softly, trailing the kisses down to my neck where he bit me. _Fuck. _I was in danger of exploding already. I didn't have the chance to have this thought, he started moving faster, harder. My hips meeting him with every thrust. His hands wound in mine, his moans met mine. We exploded together and he collapsed on top of me, his head resting on my chest.

"You know" I said, slightly out of breath "We're not done yet"

He looked up at me astonished and I smiled at him and flipped him over, so I was straddling him again, putting his hands above his head keeping them there with mine. I brushed my lips against his neck, and felt him shiver. I smiled to myself before trailing kisses up towards his jaw, meeting his lips. Kissing him fiercely, biting his lip, I slipped him back inside me. Moving up and down. Slowly. Teasing him. I sat up, letting his hands free to wander. They grabbed my hips again, moving me in time with his thrusts. I got quicker, moaning with him. I bent back over him, kissing him hard. Moving harder and harder until we both exploded and I lay on with my head on his chest.

I smiled up at him. "Now we're done"

He chuckled, and stroked my hair.


End file.
